NightRolled
by pikachugirl2
Summary: Very, very stupid oneshot. Squidward is fed up with Spongebob, and thinks a touch of Rick Astley will shut him up...twist ending, you'll regret it...


**Twelve. Hours. How long could it possibly take for the sun to rise? It was three in the morning, and the Krusty Krab was deserted, with a bored and exhausted Squidward Tentacles manning the cash register, and an eager, hyper Spongebob Squarepants in the kitchen, cooking Krabby Patties to his heart's content.**

_**Pssh. Not like anyone's gonna eat them anyway, why bother him? **_**Squidward thought to himself. Mr. Krabs had this dumb idea the night before, about "Night Service", leaving the Krusty Krab open 24 hours a day. Squidward was most definitely not enjoying it, but Spongebob kept going on and on about "At Night" this, and "At Night" that. Seemingly EVERYTHING he did was even more annoying at night.**

**Around that point, Squidward's thoughts were disrupted by the sound of giggling coming from Mr. Krabs's office. The giggling slowly built to high-pitched annoying laughter that Squidward knew anywhere. He angrily stomped into the office.**

"**Spongebob! Can I get a little peace? And what are you doing in here?"**

"**Oh, nothing Squidward, just watching a few videos online. Some of them are pretty good. There's this one, where two people are having a contest to see who can eat the most holographic meatloaf in under a minute, and-"**

"**Spongebob, I couldn't care less, and-wait, Mr. Krabs has a computer in here?"**

**Spongebob smiled. "Yeah! The employee computer, of course, silly!"**

**Squidward smirked. He thought of something that would shut Spongebob up for sure…**

"**Spongebob, can I see the computer for a moment?"**

"**Huh? Oh, sure thing, Squidward!" Spongebob stood up and let Squidward sit in the chair. As he began to walk into the other room, Squidward stopped him.**

"**Actually, stay here. There's something I want to show you."**

**Spongebob eagerly rushed back to Squidward's side. Squidward went to a video website and typed something in. A name Spongebob didn't recognize.**

"**Ri…Rick…As…Ast..lee…Who's that? Is that even a real name, Squidward?"**

**Squidward smirked and put the video on full screen. "Yup, sure is, Spongebob, sure is."**

**As Squidward was just about to hit play, Spongebob jumped with excitement at the sound of a knock on the door of the Krusty Krab. "Oh, a customer!"**

**Spongebob rushed to the kitchen, and Squidward grimaced, minimizing the video and trudging back to the cash register.**

_**Great…the one time I WANT Spongebob to be by me…**_

_

* * *

_

**After the customer ate and left, Squidward dragged Spongebob back into Mr. Krabs's office. He sat down and pulled up the video again. **

"**Okay, Spongebob, ready?"**

"**Ready as can be!"**

**For the second time, just as Squidward was about to press the button, there was pounding on the door and commotion outside. Spongebob clasped his hands together excitedly.**

"**Oh, the lunch rush!"**

**Squidward frowned. "Lunch rush??? It's three in the morning!!!"**

"**Well, you see Squidward, some people want midnight snacks at this hour, so I call it the "Reverse Rush!" Haha, get it, buddy?"**

**As Spongebob rushed into the kitchen yet again, Squidward had to repeat the process and trudged back to the cash register yet again. **

* * *

**It took nearly the rest of the night to get through everybody, but finally Squidward dragged Spongebob back to Mr. Krabs's office for the third time.**

"**Okay, Spongebob, no more interruptions, are you ready this time???"**

"**Ready, Squidward!"**

**Squidward's hand floated over the mouse, but he froze at the sound of a door opening, and a familiar voice calling his name.**

"**Squidward? Spongebob? Where in Davy Jones's locker are me two golden boys?"**

**The door to the office opened, and Mr. Krabs walked in. Spongebob eagerly ran over and hugged Mr. Krabs. **

"**Oh, good morning, Mr. K!"**

"**Okay, boy-o, that's enough of that, you're creeping me out."**

"**Sorry. Squidward was just about to show me a really cool video! You wanna watch with us?"**

**Krabs joined Spongebob at Squidward's side and looked eagerly at the computer screen. "Well lad, let's see it, then."**

**Squidward smirked. **_**Two fish with one hook! This is perfect!**_

**Squidward hit play, and at last, the moment he'd been waiting for happened. A man on the screen began to dance, and an 80's tune began to play. Spongebob started to dance, and Mr. Krabs just stood, confused. **

"**HA! In your face, Spongebob! You just got RICKROLLED!"**

**Spongebob smiled and kept dancing. "Squidward, this is so much fun! I love this song!"**

**Mr. Krabs shook his head, laughing. "Clueless little fellow." He and Spongebob left the office, leaving Squidward laughing. Just as the door was closing, Mr. Krabs peeked inside the office one more time, smirking.**

"**Oh, and one more thing Squidward."**

"**Sure, what's up, Mr. Krabs?"**

"**The game." He shut the door. Squidward was confused for a moment, not realizing Mr. Krabs was standing outside the door. When Squidward realized, he began to furiously shout every dirty word he knew. Mr. Krabs laughed as Squidward's voice drifted through his ears.**

"**OH, BLASTED TARTAR SAUCY FISHPASTE COVERED IN CURSED BARNACLES WITH THE STENCH OF DAVY JONES'S LOCKER-"**


End file.
